Hoggle's Story
by skin-deep-71
Summary: This is labyrinth life from Hoggle's point of view. R&R, please!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Labyrinth characters. The rest are a figment of my imagination!  
  
This is a story from Hoggle's point of view. It starts off before Sarah's trip through the Labyrinth, but it will go into that in later chapters. Hope you enjoy!  
  
....... This here that I am writing is my life story so far. I have been in the Underground for quite a long time. Time flows different here. What may seem like a week to you Abovegrounders might be a few hours to us. So I don't believe I can accurately depict how long I have been here, but I shall say it is more than a few hundred of your years.  
  
You may have heard the stories about The Underground, or seen movies about it. Therefore, you already know all about the role of Goblin King. One of his many duties is taking unwanted children. He doesn't always turn them into goblins though. Some youngins will find themselves with a new mother and father, usually Fae since Fae have a difficult time bearing children of their own. It is only those who cannot find new homes that are turned.  
  
I was one of these unlucky children. I can't recall much of my Aboveground parents, but I do remember when I came here. I was in the castle throne room, crying my eyes out. I was a scared five-year-old boy and had no idea what was going on. Even though it did not seem anyone wanted to claim me, the Goblin King was still bound by rule and tradition to wait the thirteen hours before I was to become a goblin. While I waited in the throne room, I found myself face to face with a boy child that didn't appear to be too much older than myself. He had a mop of blonde hair and his eyes were two different colors.  
  
We ended up being friendly towards one another and spent the last of my human hours talking and playing. We got on so well that Jareth, that was his name, begged his father to not turn me into a goblin. His father, Janus, had always had a soft spot for his son and finally gave in to his wishes. I was taken in as Janus' second son. I wasn't sure what that meant, exactly. All I did know was I would not be turned into a goblin and that made me very happy.  
  
Jareth and I became really close over time, I think closer than true siblings could ever hope to be. We did almost everything together. We received the same education, though Jareth also was being trained in magic. Magic was something that all Fae are born with, but they need to be taught how to use it properly. We both were taught the correct way to act in any situation. The two of us even got into trouble at the same time after one of our many pranks backfired on us.  
  
There was this one princess around our age who would bother Jareth unmercifully. She would follow him around and taunt him. Once she tried to get him to kiss her, and when he refused her advances she belittled him in front of everyone. Everyone in our group laughed and she was rather enjoying all the attention she was getting. Jareth was seething with anger by this point, and I was upset as well, so we came up with a plan. We each grabbed a jug from the kitchen and walked down to the Bog. (Egad, it smelled just as bad then as it does today!) We carefully filled the jugs with bog water and went back to the courtyard where the bratty princess was still relishing her company. We snuck up behind her and both dumped our jugs over her head. Everyone gasped, but none looked as shocked as the princess did. Jareth and I were practically rolling on the ground with laughter. We were in such hysterics that we didn't realize that we were the only ones laughing.  
  
Before we knew it a crystal rolled up to us and we were teleported into the throne room. Janus must have seen what we did and he was furious. I had never seen him so angry before. He simply glared at us for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
'What is the meaning of that deplorable act I just witnessed?' he demanded.  
  
Neither Jareth nor I could speak, for we were frightened out of our wits. We didn't have any idea what Janus had in mind for our punishment.  
  
'You do know that wars have been started over lesser things? The poor girl's father and I happen to be good friends, but even so I will have a lot of explaining to do.' Janus said through clenched teeth. 'I see your instructor has not done well enough to show you two the ways of a proper gentleman. Either that or you never bothered to learn.'  
  
Well, turns out the instructor was relieved of his duty and Jareth and I were confined to our separate quarters with nothing to occupy our time but volumes of books and parchments about etiquette. Meals were sent up to our rooms where we ate in solitude. Janus knew this would be a fitting punishment, for the two of us could not bear to stay indoors. He had also sealed our doors and windows with magic so we could not sneak out.  
  
Once Janus felt we learned our lesson we were allowed to come out of our rooms and join him in the dining hall for dinner. I felt a mixture of happiness, relief and trepidation. This was the first time we would see Janus since our stunt and I didn't know what to expect. He was standing at the head of the table with his hands folded behind him.  
  
'Hello, my sons,' he said.  
  
'Hello, Father,' we both said and bowed in unison.  
  
He chuckled at this. 'You two are like twins. I might have been harsh in my punishment, but I guess now you won't forget that you are royal gentlemen, now will you?' With that he motioned for us to take our seats on either side of him and we began our meal. We didn't dare forget our manners, for fear he would seclude us for another month of memorizing the books.  
  
'Jareth. You do know what the princess' father would have demanded if he had the knowledge of your stunt, correct?' Jareth blanched and shook his head. 'He would have demanded my cooperation in arranging your marriage to his daughter, for dishonoring her.' Jareth looked like he was about to faint for the first time in his life.  
  
Then I thought a minute. 'Father, what do you mean 'if her father had knowledge.' How could he not notice? Didn't she smell horribly?' Everyone knew that bog water would make you smell bad forever.  
  
Janus just smiled at me and said, 'Lucky for you boys, that only works if one steps in or is thrown into The Bog. Since you poured the water on her, I was able to cast a spell that sent her home clean and dry. I also took the liberty of removing the memory of it from her and those who witnessed it. Even though what you did was terrible and very wrong, I could not bear to pair either of you with that brat for eternity.'  
  
He then pretended to look shocked at what he had just said and put his hand over his mouth. Jareth regained his coloring and we all had a good laugh. Janus became serious again and said, 'I will not always be able to get you two out of the trouble you get yourselves into. That is why I still had to reprimand you as I did, so you would learn this lesson.'  
  
How very wise Janus was. Although Jareth and I continued to make mischief well into our late teen years, we knew when to draw the line.  
  
Our hours of reading and learning paid off in the end though, for we received invitations to a ball in the Elf Kingdom. It was being thrown in honor of the Elf Prince and his betrothed, the Sprite Princess. It was to be a rather formal affair as the purpose was to introduce them to Underground society. Every person and being would be there, and so would The Seelie Court, who would determine if they were a worthy match. We had been to balls and banquets before, but never on such a scale. It was almost frightening to think about. But I still could not wait to go, and I am sure Jareth felt the same way.  
  
This ball would be a turning point in all our lives. 


End file.
